


Be my Lady of the night

by Mabel_Possible



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, POV First Person, Romantic Fluff, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mabel_Possible/pseuds/Mabel_Possible
Summary: I'll do anything you want, just agree to it. Let me worship you, let me adore and love all of you, every spot and every millimeter of your body, let me protect all your weak sides that I know so well.Be mine, Lady, there will be no more dark nights for you - only those that shine with the light of our love.





	Be my Lady of the night

My Lady, you can't imagine how beautiful you are tonight. In the glowing of the stars above our heads, there isn't even a piece of the radiance that you give. And placers of heavenly pearls would look a lot better in your blue-black hair rather than in the sky, idle.

 

You smile, pretending that you are amused by my compliments, but you can't hide that for us both it stopped being a game of adoring teenagers for a long time ago.And so, there is something very important that we both can't deny.

 

**You are a woman, my Lady.**

 

Very beautiful, attractive, sexy. We have been working together for a long time, and I have seen, better than anyone, that from a pretty teenager you turned into a wonderful young woman. Into that mythical dream of many writers who conquers hearts with one stroke of eyelashes, after which one blindy goes where you wish them to. Your body became rounded in the most suitable places, the bends became softer and more expressive. I like to observe them so much. I hope you don't think I’m always a little behind because I can't run faster?..

 

No.

 

To be a little behind you is a pleasure, my Lady. Аnd a great opportunity to study your body. To explore every millimeter.

 

You know perfectly well how you are desirable for me, and you skillfully use it - your eyes betray you, the sparkle with that pinch of vulgarity that is enough to drive me crazy time after time. You play with me, allowing me to peek beyond those boundaries you made, removing my hands a little later than usual, allowing them to go down a little lower. You know, naughty girl, I will not break your law, because your trust is infinitely dear to me. You are right, I will cherish it and will not dare to lose it. But there's something you need to remember.

 

**I'm a man, my Lady.**

 

A handsome, attractive, sexy man - you see it very well, although you pretend that you never look at me. It's easy to support your game. Believe me, I won't lose, if I leave you a confidence that you are more sly, clever and independent. I like that you don't even know that this is me who lets you tease me, licking plump lips, and amuse yourself looking at me. Me, fascinated, mesmerized by your smile, dreaming about you.

 

Do you think I don't notice how you want me to pick you up, and how you lean on my chest?.. Probably you think I'm still your "stupid Cat", but I understand that your finger, hovering under my collarbone, outlines not the seams of my suit. Your friendly embrace has become more frequent, long, strong, I know how much you hugged me before. I know this to the fraction of a second. Sometimes you bite your lip, suddenly lighting up with a charming blush, forcing my heart to beat in ecstasy. And your sincere cornflower blue eyes can't hide that it was a reason of this.

 

You are my destiny, so let me be closer. I'm all yours, so let yourself plunge into my tenderness.

 

You know, my Lady, that I love you so much that I am drowning myself in this feeling. You don't need to hold me, you don't need my support - I can't let you go, can't let you leave. I know that you no longer can deceive itself, denying that you are warming up in the light of my love, like a tiny moth.

I feel that you doubt your own principles, don't you?? It's not just that you are no longer resist my timid, cautious impudence, clumsily trying to seem outraged? Or is there another explanation for the fact that you have not been twitching your hand for a long time, when I kiss it, so my lips stay longer on your fingers? Oh, I'm ready to kiss them forever, because that's where you hold my heart, full of love.

 

I'll do anything you want, just agree to it. Let me worship you, let me adore and love all of you, every spot and every millimeter of your body, let me protect all your weak sides that I know so well.

 

Be _mine_ , Lady, there will be no more dark nights for you - only those that shine with the light of our love.

 

Listen to my heart, as I hear yours, feel all my tenderness, how I feel your most secret desires.

 

Give in to ecstasy, be my good girl, my Lady.

 

"Louder!"

 

"A-a-ah, N-n-noir!"

 


End file.
